The present application relates to disposable garments, and more particularly to surgical gowns.
Before the present invention, a various assortment of gowns have been proposed for the personnel in an operating room for use during a surgical procedure. Such gowns normally have a front, a pair of sleeves, and a pair of side margins defining an opening on the back of the gown. Such gowns also usually have a belting device in order to close the gown side margins on the back of the gown when the gown is being donned by the wearer. However, such belting devices have been unduly complex, or have increased the likelihood of contamination, such as when a belt end falls below the gown waist which is considered to be a contaminated region of the gown. Whenever a belt has touched a contamination area the belt is also considered to be contaminated, and the entire gown must be removed from the wearer and a new gown must be placed on the wearer, resulting in waste and inconvenience to the operating team.